Adventures In The Playroom
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories involving the gang and the antics welcoming an new kid into the group
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **After seeing the video introducing Ms Summer for the reboot, I could not help myself as she is going to bring an intresting big to the group, and I was becoming carried away imagining what her first day being with the others would be like and one thing is leading to another in my head, plus I love Summer's voice, as I watched the teaser with them introducing Summer, like they are playing at doing the show they do, when they're older hehe**

 **So in this story, an new kid joins the group named Summer Penguin and she is very curious and ready to go which should excite the others especially the boys**

* * *

"You excited, to go to daycare, and make some friends?" Summer heard her mom ask, on the way there.

"Yep, I can paint there, among other things, it's gonna be fun." Summer said to her.

"Yes and things will be exciting, for you and the other kids." Summer heard her mom say.

It was the beginnijg of Fall, and Summer had been excited, since her mom said she was ready to start daycare which made the female penguin youngster pumped up, hoping the other kids would like her arriving at daycare hearing what sounded like quite a rambunctious game seeing a wild red haired and furred boy in a t-shirt and shorts chasing after the other kids, despite them gigglimg yet Summer was unsure but not deterred.

"Animal, be careful, ad we don't want anybody hurt, or a big mess, which always happens, when we play monster tag." Kermit said.

"Animal know be careful, monster tag awesome!" Animal replied makimg Summer smile, wondering what was going on just as the teacher entered the room since she could hear the rumpus guessing Animal being Animal was playing monster tag hoping nothing would get broken, knowing how hyper Animal could get.

"Whoa, an new kid's joining us, and she looks cute!" Fozzie said, seeing the others impressed too, wondering what her name was, if she liked adventures, making the teacher chuckle encouraging the female penguin youngster, to go play making her mom relieved, because she had been worried about this, despite knowing Summer was ready.

"They're a pretty welcoming group, and full of energy, she'll fit right in." the teacher assured her seeing her leave but would come back, at the end of the day to pick Summer up, hoping she would have plenty of stories to tell her when she came to pick her up.

Summer was surprised that the other kids were crowding around her, unaware that Piggy was curious but a little jealous of the new kid since everybody was giving her attention, going to play dolls making Kermit sigh.

"Is she alright, doesn't she want to play?" Summer said confused, as Kermit nodded.

* * *

While Piggy was playing with dolls, the other kids were showing Summer around, making her very curious and excited, making them happy since an new kid in the group was a chance for adventure, which always happened with them everyday, seeing her excited seeing art supplies since she loved to paint already doing so, impressing them wondering what else she could do, but hearing wild drumming was making the other kids cover their ears, since they knew it was Animal.

"Don't mind Animal, he's a little wild but fun, plus he loves drums." Kermit said to her, which Summer got already imagining as it was like a jungle making the others curious, putting on explorer gear, as the room transformed into the deepest jungle in the world impressing the group hearing growls, making Kermit jump, thinking it was some terrible monster.

"Maybe it's an animal of some sort, not a monster." Summer told them.

She saw something wild and red furred giving chase, making the other kids impressed, that she was brave enough to do that going after her, hearing drumming, seeing where this creature lived seeing Summer there.

"Don't worry, this wild guy is safe, plus he loves music." she said, seeing Animal playing drums, making the adventure turn into a jungle dance party, having fun, but afterva while, the jungle faded meaning they were back in the play room making them giggle.

"That was so much fun, you know?" Summer said to them, realising it was snack time so after an adventure in the jungle, a snack was a good thing going with them, noticing something was wrong, that her painting had gotten wrecked making her confused making the others guess, that Piggy had done it, guessing she was a tad jealous o Summer.

"I guess it's alright, maybe I can fix it, you know?" Summer told them making them get it, that she was just wanting to have fun, not let anybody ruin it, so they were going outside for a bit but Piggy wondered why Kermit had a frowny face, since he knew she had wrecked Summer's painting, hearing Animal giggle getting dirty, making the other kids know, he was going to need cleaned up, when they got back inside.

"Yep, he doesn't like baths, you know?" Fozzie said, making Summer surprised by that, getting an idea making the others curious.


	2. It's Okay To Take A Bath

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories, but this one was inspired because in art class, we were joking about Animal driving the class nuts with playing toy drums, and also not wanting to get cleaned up if he got dirty so I got inspired when I got home.**

 **In this one, little Animal is dirty after playing at the park with the other kids, not wanting to take a bath until the otjers and an adventure involving the ocean helps.**

* * *

"Animal no take bath!" Animal said, as the little wild boy had gotten dirty while he and the other kids had been playing at the park making Summer confused, because baths were a good thing, not a bad thing making the other kids get it.

"He likes being dirty, and this always happens, everytime he has to take a bath, you know?" Kermit told her.

Summer was getting an idea, because maybe an adventure might make Animal not be so against taking baths, making Piggy chuckle at the female penguin youngster.

"Animal likes being stinky, nobody can get him, to like baths." she said making the other kids curious, covering their ears because despite being muddy, Animal was playing with toy drums, knowing how good he was at playing drums giving Summer an idea saying they were gonna go swimming in the ocean, making Animal curious.

"Yeah, adventure, go!" he said going to put on a certain helmet, as Summer giggled, putting on swim goggles along with the other kids along with imagining being divers, as their imaginations transported them into the ocean, making them impressed but having fun swimming around but something known as the kraken was there, making them nervous.

"Kraken mean, stinky bully!" Animal said, making Summer grin at the red furred boy, scaring the sea beast away making the other kids impressed.

"Not bad, I guess, but he still reeks, he probably attracted the Kraken!" Piggy said, seeing the other kids glare at her, especially Summer because all kids got dirty when playing, so Piggy was kind of being mean seeing Animal swim off as they were going after him.

"Hey, Piggy was being mean, but you were the only one that scared away the kraken." Gonzo told him, seeing Animal guess he was right plus they were back in the playroom, just as the teacher was saying it was snack time, making Animal gulp, because he really wanted his snack, knowing what he had to do, as he had tracked mud on the floor.

* * *

"Mmmmm, Animal like cookies!" Animal said, eating after taking a bath, making the other kids surprised, that he'd taken a bath guessing he had decided he wanted a bath, stunning Piggy but the others were impressed.

"I guess baths aren't so bad, if it means you can have snacks, right?" Kermit told him, while he was playing with cars, Piggy with dolls, Fozzie, Gonzo and Summer painting.

"Animal guess so, Piggy wrong." he replied making Summer giggle hearing him playing toy drums, making the kids get it.


	3. Dealing With A Bully

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people are enjoying the stories, and this one was me imagining how the kids might run into little Constantine, in the reboot so hope that you like.**

 **So in this one, while the gang are at the park, they run into Constantine who is a bully, so they get help to deal with him**

* * *

"Sweet, we're going to the park soon, meaning fun, maybe ice cream too." Fozzie said.

"Yep, we always have fun there, you know?" Summer told them.

It was just a typical afternoon at daycare but the kids were excited, about going to the park, plus bringing toys to play with at the park, plus we're looking forward to all the fun they would have, hearing it was time to go making them very happy following the teacher since the park was not that far, from here plus she could hear them talking excitedly chuckling.

When they got to the park, they were doing their own things, like playing on the play equipment, unaware an amphibian kid in a hooded cloak was watching them and quite a troublemaker, for a lot of the kids that played here knowing Kermitband his friends had no idea just what they were in for, chuckling, already tripping Animal up.

"You alright, what happened, as that was odd?" Kermit said to him.

"Animal good, what going on?" Animal replied to him, hearing Piggy annoyed making both boys exchange a look, guessing something was indeed going on, needing to figure it out seeing a kid hiding.

"Constantine is the one that's being mean, to your friends, he rules this playground with an iron fist." he said, making Kermit sigh knowing they were dealing with a bully, needing to talk to his friends, spying the fort, telling Animal to meet him in there, seeing him do that.

The others wondered what was going on, as Kermit told them, surprising them, that this mean kid was ruining their fun hearing mischievous laughter seeing Constantine was a kid theirvage, plus Summer hoped he would stop.

"We should just set Animal on him, you know?" Piggy said, seeing Kermit shake his head, because that would be a bad idea, going down the slide leaving the fort, going to play, seeing that Constantine was bothering some other kids so they could play.

* * *

Back at daycare after getting back from the park, the gang were taking naps since all tne fun at the park had worn them out, plus the teacher knew that Constantine had been bothering them, when they'd been at the park so would teach them how to deal with a bully for the next time they went to the park making snacks for when they woke up.

"Yeah, Constantine was being mean, but how do we deal with him, and have fun?" Kermit asked, making the teacher get it, as she was teaching them what to do the next time, they ran into Constantine at the park again making the kids get it, hoping that it would work making Summer get it.

A few days later, they were getting ready to go to the park, remembering what to do if Constantine bothered them, while on the playground but hoping it would work as they were leaving the daycare, walking to the park, going to the playground, unaware that Constantine was there chuckling, seeing them because he liked picking on them.

"I thought you weirdoes learnt from last time, not to come, guess I have to teach you." he said to them, seeing them ignoring him, playing which stunned the c,oak wearing boy as he saw Kermit relieved, that what the teacher had taught them was working so having fun, and goofing around.


	4. Helping Find Lost Drumsticks

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more and got inspiration from the new video, that Disney TV Animation put on their YouTube channel and I know they call their teacher an nanny, but to me I imagine her being a teacher, plus I loved the little bit with Animal running around the classroom, too cute and funny.**

 **So in this one, Piggy being annoyed by a certain somebody's drumming decides to hide drumsticks, but learns that it's better to let your friends enjoy what they love if it makes them happy, even if it might drive other's crazy**

* * *

"Uh-oh, drum alert!" Piggy said, making the other kids wonder why she'd said that, seeing Animal with a toy drum set and holding plastic drumsticks in his little red furred hands, making the other kids get that he loved playing drums.

"Piggy, you know he can't help it, he loves playing the drums, like we like storytime, or how Summer likes painting and you like dress up." Kermit pointed out, while counting on his fingers.

"But those things don't make your ears hurt, or nearly bug everybody." Piggy replied, hearing loud drumming from where Animal was, lost in the music making Summer grin, seeing the teacher walk in, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh, just Animal playing music, you know, it doesn't bother you, right?" Gonzo asked.

"Nope, as he's just being himself, just playing, even if he gets carried away." she to,d them, reading them a story, but Puggy was being annoyed by drumming noises, deciding to take action, since it would be nap time soon, seeing Animal go get ready hiding certain drumsticks, so he could not play drums for a while, making Kermit wonder what she'd done.

"Nothing, Kermie, you know?" Piggy said, seeing Animal looking for something, his drumsticks making the others exchange a look making Kermit guess that Piggy had been behind it, since she thought that Animal playing drums was annoying them and right now, they had a little bit of time to look.

"We'll help you find them, as they coukdn't have vanished into thin air." Summer said to him, as they were searching the room, looking for the missing drumsticks, just as t was nap time, making the kids get it, hoping to maybe find them after their nap making Animal sigh, lying on his side going to sleep, yet after waking up from naps and having their afternoon snack, the other kids noticed Animal looked sad.

"Sweetie you alright, is everything okay?" the teacher asked him, hearing him tell her what had happened, making her get it knowing the drumsticks would turn up sooner or later, giving Kermit an idea as to who might have taken them, Piggy.

"You really think, she'd do that, but why?" Gonzo asked the amphibian boy after he'd said it.

"Because we're fine with when Animal plays drums, but Piggy isn't, plus she was acting weird before we took our naps, and before Animal realised the drumsticks were missing." Kermit expkained, which they agreed with.

"You really think, that if she did take Animal's drumsticks, that she'll give them back?" Fozzie asked, while they were outside playing with a ball.

"She can be stubborn, but she'll come around, I hope, as Animal looked sad." Kermit replied seeing the teacher checking on them, saying that Piggy was in time out, after Animal had his drumsticks back.

"Yeah, Animal pkay drums again." Animal said joining them outside, and after coming inside, the teacher was reading them a story that was making them laugh hysterically, which Piggy could hear from time out because she had a few more minutes, before she could come out of time out, making the kids relieved, after she did.

"Sorry that I took your drumsticks, Aninal." Piggy said seeing the wild red haired and furred boy hug her making her and the other kids giggle because they were all friends


	5. A Very Intresting Play Date

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people enjoy, plus this one is justbrandom because I would love to see Deadly show up as a little kid so this was just for fun.**

 **So in this one, the kids get a visitor as a dragon boy named Deadly who is shy comes to visit so the others will try to help him out.**

* * *

Kermit and the other kids were curious, because the teacher said that an new kid was coming to visit which made them very excited, because an new kid coming forva pkay date was a great surprise, making the teacher had explained to them so they were playing and curious imagining what the new kid would be like, plus the kid was coming after nap time.

"Maybe they'll like going on adventures, you know?" Gonzo said, as the other kids nodded seeing Animal running around, and Summer painting meaning things were happening like an normal day, making the other kids giggle.

"Sorry, Animal run!" Animal said to them, making Summer wonder what kind of game he was playing, hearing him look confused.

"Animal just make up." Animal replied to her, which was cool guessing it could turn into a game, making the teacher wonder, if everything was alright seeing them nod, seeing Piggy playing with dolls and a tea set.

"Yeah, we're just playing, and coming up with a cool game." Kermit said, seeing Summer agree as Fozzie and Gonzo were joining in too having fun, running around, plus adding hops into it, which was Kermit's idea.

"This is awesome, thanks Animal, plus maybe we can teach the new kid, when they come." Summer said to them seeing Piggy curious liking the sound of what they were playing.

"Let's hope the kid isn't Constantine, that would be mean." Piggy said.

"I don't think so, we just have to wait and see, you know?" Kermit replied.

After lunch they were playing for a bit before nap time, plus the teacher was reading to them, to help tnem wind down for nap time, knowing the new kid would be there, during their nap seeing the kids get ready for nap time, and after they were asleep, she heard the doorbell ring going to answer it, seeing a little light blue scaled dragon boy, seeing his caretaker with him.

"He's a little shy, but I hope being here might be helpful, you know?" he told her, making her get it as she saw the little dragon boy playing with a stuffed dragon which was cute, hoping the other kids would welcome him, after waking up from their nap seeing he also had a tail.

"Don't worry Deadly, the other kids are very welcoming, plus I'll introduce you, when they wake up." the teacher assured him seeing him nod shyly, hoping the other kids would be nice to him.

After the other kids woke up, they wondered if the new kid was here yet, making the teacher nod, wanting to introduce him making Deadly nervous becoming unseen, through his magic, making them wonder where the new kid was.

"Hmm, maybe they're hiding, meaning we have to find them." Summer told them, making the teacher giggle knowing that they were being sweet, seeing them going off to find the new kid, unaware he had became unseen.

"New kid, cone out!" Animal yelled, making them get it, plus Deadly was jumpy from that, making Summer hear him making her curious hearing him from the closet, going there.

"Hello, are you in there, you don't have to be afraid, we don't bite." she told the kid.

"You promise, even that monster kid, with fangs?" she heard a soft spoken British accented voice ask, seeing her nod amazed seeing a light blue scaled boy in a purple jumper with a cloak over it, with trousers plus saw his tail.

"Wow you're a dragon, but Animal won't bite you, you should come meet them." Summer told him as she was leading him out of the closet making the other kids curious, seeing the kid was a dragon, making Summer grin telling them.

"This is the new kid, his name is Deadly, and a dragon boy, he was in the closet." she told them, seeing the dragon boy looking at his scaly feet making them get it, as they knew some kids were shy, so they could help the little dragon boy feel welcome seeing him clutching his stuffed dragon, which Piggy found cute, letting him be.

"Y-Yeah he helps me feel safe, plus helps me sleep." Deadly said softly, making them get t, and were showing him the game they'd made up earlier which impressed the dragon boy, wanting to join in, making them excited, as they were playing and having a blast hearing Deadly giggling, impressing the teacher that they were bringing Deadly out of his shell.

The teacher was relieved as she was fixing snacks for them, making the kids gather excitedly around the picnic table hearing Deadly mention that daycare was not as scary as he'd imagined like meeting other kids, which Kermit and the others got hoping that he would come back for another play date.


	6. Snow Games

**A/N**

 **Here's more and was inspired by the fact that it was snowing, so imagined the gang having snow fun, plus added Scooter and Skeeter, as people are wanting to see them in the reboot.**

 **In this one, the gang along with little Deadly are having fun in the snow from having snowball fights to meeting a yeti which was Scooter's idea.**

* * *

"Woah, it snowed, meaning snow fun, you know?" Summer said to her friends."Yeah, snow fun!" Aninal said making them agree.

"I hope we can go outside and make a snow castle." Piggy said.

"Maybe, we have to wait and see." Kermit told her.

It had indeed snowed, making the kids very excited, because snow days were fun, and one of the fun times of the year to a kid, hoping the teacher would let them play outside, plus Scooter already had an idea forva snow game, making his sister, Skeeter agree as they knew about the yeti, making the otjers curious including Animal.

"Let's go ask, if we can go play outside, you know?" Gonzo said as they agreed.

The teacher grinned, seeing them there, guessing they knew about the snow, knowing like all kids, they wanted to go play in the snow saying they could, but to bundle up so they wouldn't get cold making them get it doing so going outside unawsre a little dragon had came to play too making the kids happy to see the light blue scaled male.

"Yeah, the snow is mischievous, you know?" Deadly said throwing a snowball, impressing Piggy as a snowball fight started, which was getting thevSnow day off to a good start plus the boys had madeca snow fort making Piggy and Summer giggle, teaming up.

"Relax, a certain dragon boy can handle them, he just did it." Scooter said making Summer and Piggy giggle.

"Alright you did get us good, but let's have more fun." Kermit said seeing the otjers agree, plus building snowmen and girls, plus Deadly had a funny idea taking off his coat and cardigan covering himself in snow, using his magic to put them on his snow covered body to make it look like a snow dragon making them curious.

"Snow dragon, hehe!" Deadly said jumping out, making them startled but laughing realising the joke, only Piggy heard Deadly sneezing making her and the others worried, in case he was cold, hearing him say that dragons did not mind the cold.

"I doubt that, he's getting sick so we should tell the teacher." Summer said seeing them agree.

* * *

"It was a good idea to get me, as yes, Deadly has a pretty bad cold." the teacher said, making the kids get it.

"He'll get better, right?" Summer asked, seeing the teacher nod, calling Deadly's father but they were drinking hot cocoa since it had gotten too cold, to keep playing outside in the snow, even if it was super fun despite Scooter finding a yeti in one of their snow adventures, which Summer was sketching, impressing them.

"We look cool, in drawing." Animal pointed out making them agree.

"Yeah we do, let's hope that Deadly gets better, you know?" Gonzo said.

They nodded but hoped things were alright, and playing, as it was nearly naptime, which the kids were ready for, after all that snow play so the teacher was relieved by that, because they were always full of beans, cleaning up a little grinning at Summer's drawing knowing that had been one of their adventures when in the snow, hoping they would tell her later.


	7. Trying To Help A Friend

"Whoa, you okay, you've been sneezing a lot, and not yourself, not even playing drums!" Summer said

"Animal feel icky inside, you know?" Animal told them, sounding sniffly, making her and the kids curious.

"Maybe he's getting sick, or the sniffles, we should help him." Kermit said.

It was a few days after the epic snow day they'd had, so the kids were playing inside and it was just a typical morning yet they noticed a certain wild boy was not acting like himself, or sneezing and coughing so we're wanting to help him feel better, dressing as doctors and grabbing dress up doctor stuff.

"We're gonna try to find out what's making you like this, so you can go back to being your normal self." Skeeter said to Animal hearing him whiny which was weird seeing their teacher place a hand on his head feeling it was warm.

"You should be careful, as the germs can worm their way, into you, you don't want to get sick." she told them, making Piggy scared hearing that, as she didn't want to get sick, even though Animal was their friend, giving them an idea as they could go fight the germs, that were making their friend sick, seeing a toy spaceship, that Scooter was playing with.

"Imagine if we shrank to the size of bugs and fit in that, so we can go fight those germs!" Gonzo said.

"That sounds awesome, we could do that, so our friend can get better." Summer replied.

They were putting on dress up gear that made them look superhero like, as their imaginations were running wild, plus Animal was asleep, cuddling his stuffed bunny, as they got into the spaceship going into their friend, trying to find the germs that were making him sick, hearing him sneeze making them feel bad.

"Come out wherever you are, mean germs!" Scooter said.

They saw what looked like germ monsters, making them surprised, that these things were making their friend sick, shooting medicine at them, making them run off.

"Oh yeah, we did it, I think and maybe Animal might feel better, let's go and see." Summer said as they were back in the pkay room where the spaceship was, with them in what they'd been wearing, going to where Animal was sleeping, still feeling sick making them guess, that he just needed to rest.

"We should let him be, you know, but it's snack time." Fozzie said, as they agreed, as they were having juice along with snacks, seeing Summer bring a juice box over to where Animal was just in case he was thirsty, after waking up.

* * *

"Yeah, you still aren't yourself and feeling icky, I gotta call your mom to come get you, sweetie." the teacher said to Animal.

"Aww, I just wanna play!" he said to his friends coughing, but also sneezing.

"I guess we didn't do a good job of scaring off those mean, germs things like we thought, after shrinking down, getting into Scooter's toy spaceship, and try to scare off the monster germ things that are making you icky." Gonzo said.

"It alright, you try, maybe mom help." Animal replied to them making them get it as they knew that he would get better, and come back so they could have fun, making the teacher agree.

"Yeah, just rest up, alright?" Summer said to him, seeing that his mom was here.


	8. An Epic Sleepiver

"Ooh, we're gonna have a sleepover, but do our parents know?" Kermit asked.

"Yep, they know, the teacher told them, you know?" Gonzo said.

"Yeah it should be awesome, but some kids are night kids you know?" Piggy said.

"Why is she looking at Animal, when she says that?" Summer asked.

It was just another day of fun and games at daycare but the kids were excited, because there was going to be a sleepover tonight, making them excited, but Piggy nervous because a certain wild boy was wide awake during the night, making the other kids get it.

"Everytime we have a sleepover and get ready for bed, Animal just wants to keep playing and just keeps us up." Fozzie told her making her feel bad for Animal, because she knew he was from the jungle, seeing said wild boy running around with drumsticks in his little hands hitting them against things, to see if they made noise.

"Maybe this time will be different, you know?" Summer said to them, as it was nearly naptime, seeing the teacher chasing after Animal since he had cookies, which had riled him up in energy, making Piggy doubt that he could be calm, later at the sleepover unaware he heard them.

"You okay, why look sad, is it because of the sleepover?" Summer asked.

"Animal not help being wild, you know?" he said cuddling his stuffed bunny.

She guessed he knew the others were unsure of him being at the sleepover, which hurt the little wild boy's feelings, as it would not be the same without him, seeing him lying down away from the others, cuddling his stuffed bunny and after a while was asleep making the teacher impressed by that, knowing Summer was right, maybe he could be calm.

Plus his mom was surprised, that he might not want to go later, guessing it was because he found it hard to go to sleep which she got, knowing at home when he was like that, she just let him play in his room, until he felt ready to go to sleep saying he could do it that way which made him feel better.

* * *

"Prepare to lose, frog!" Piggy said as they were having a pillow fight.

"This should be intresting, but fun, right?" Gonzo said seeing the others agree.

It was later that evening and the sleepover was happening, so everybody was having fun, like building a fort and now having a pillow fight knowing soon, they'd have to get ready for bed making Animal sigh, remembering that he could just make another fort or play by himself until he felt tired, smirking revealing baby fangs.

After telling stories, the other kids were asleep except for Animal who was wide awake, grabbing his stuffed bunny, going to the playroom using a flashlight, making a fort using the pillows and his blanket, having fun by himself along with his stuffed bunny and some of the toys he liked playing with at daycare, just not drums, since everybody was sleeping right now.

"Whoa, it's morning, but wait where's Animal, and what are those sounds?" Kermit asked.

"Yep we slept the whole night, maybe his mom picked him up." Piggy said to them.

When they got to the playroom, they saw a fort like the one they'd made last night, hearing the sounds from there, as Summer peeked in grinning, seeing Animal asleep, cuddling his stuffed bunny, showing the others.

"He left us to sleep, knowing he would wake us up, so came in here to play, so we could sleep without him waking us." Kermit said making Piggy impressed by that, so left the wild boy to sleep.

Later he was awake, but relieved that the others had slept well, eating breakfast, hearing the others outside


	9. More Than Meets The Eye

**A/N**

 **Hehe I got inspired after seeing the intro for the reboot and it is awesome but cute plus was thinking about it all day plus there are hints the rest of the Electric Mayhem might show up as kids, which would be awesome especially for little Animal but it gives me so many ideas.**

 **So in this one, the gang are playing outside in their awesome backyard when they see Piggy freaking out over a caterpillar thinking it is gross, not understanding it will turn into something beauitful until an imagination adventure helps her see that.**

 **I hope you enjoy, p,us I might have an idea for a Fraggle Rock story, we'll see.**

* * *

Animal was curious, as Summer was painting but in the zone not wanting to be interrupted, plus the others were going outside, as they were running towards where the slides were which was how they got outside into the backyard which was like a mini park.

"Hey, where's Summer, doesn't she wanna come outside and play?" Gonzo asked him.

"Summer paint, she come out soon." Animal told him as they were going down the slides being outside playing outside having fun in the sun, plus hoping that Summer would want to come outside hearing Piggy scream making them wonder why.

"Maybe she saw a monster, or something!" Gonzo said as they saw Piggy was freaking out over a caterpillar making Summer confused, because she knew that they turned into something awesome after a while, getting that Piggy did not like bugs, hoping maybe when she saw it as a butterfly, it might make her feel better.

"What's going on out here, why did somebody scream?" the teacher asked them.

"Piggy just got a little freaked out, seeing a caterpillar that's all." Summer told her.

"You know that caterpillars turn into butterflies, it just takes a while, and magic." the teacher said.

"I don't see how something as pretty as a butterfly can come from something so gross!" Piggy said, making the,ids surprised by her reply hoping maybe an adventure might help, seeing the teacher go back Ibside seeing Animal curious about the caterpillar.

"Yeah you two fit together, you know?" Piggy said making Kermit shake his head.

"It's alright, maybe a story might help her." Summer said making him get it, as he saw her dressed line a wizard girl making the other kids want to play too, putting on dress up gear plus Piggy was wearing a tiara, becoming a princess in her imagination while the boys were dressed like knights making Summer chuckle, seeing magic change Piggy into a monster princess.

"Aah, I'm a princess, not a beast, how do I change back?" she asked.

"You gave to ask the Queen of the Butterflies to forgive you, for thinking it was gross, when it was a caterpillar." Summer told her making Piggy sigh, knowing she had to do it, if she wanted to be her princess self, so she and the gang were travelling through the forest to where the Butterfly zKingdom was.

They were impressed seeing butterflies everywhere, including a rainbow co,lured one wearing a crown, making Piggy guess it was the queen explaining saying she was sorry, as magic swirled around her, hearing her friends happily tell her, that she was back to normal.

"Thank you your majesty, as it's good to be myself again, but the teacher was right." Piggy said.

After a bit they were back in the backyard, seeing Piggy surprised the caterpillar was gone, making Summer giggle seeing a butterfly making the kids impressed, just as it was snack time, plus the adventure had inspired Summer to paint so was doing so, impressing the kids as it was of the butterflies and the butterfly queen.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, plus Piggy learnt something, you know?" Summer said.


	10. Paste Is For Art, Not Food

**A/N**

 **Hehe they finally released the trailer, and it was awesome and hilarious, especially little Animal so had to update the series, plus I added my favourite thing from the trailer involving little Animal so if you have seen the trailer or the thumbnail for it on YouTube, you know what it is.**

 **So in this one, the gang are making Motjer's Day cards, so they are using art stuff which Summer is happy to share with her pals but Animal nearly making a mistake involving paste upsets him so alone time and of course drumming helps him feel better.**

* * *

Summer was making something for her mom, as Motjer's Day because it was coming up, making the other kids want to make stuff, plus they were anxious because Animal put thimgs in his mouth that was not food yet he wanted to make a card for his mama, along with the others.

"Yeah our moms take care of us, make us safe when we have bad dreams, comfort us when hurt or sick, so it's good to thank them." Kermit told them seeing them agree plus Animal was pounding the table with his little red furred hands like it was drums.

"Oops Animal sorry, not mean it." he said but working on his card which impressed them, but he was getting hungry, grabbing paste tubes in his little red furred hands.

"Lunchtime!" he declared opening his mouth wide.

"Aninal no, paste is not food!" Kermit said seeing Animal stop, feeling bad running off.

"I think he's upset, because he does get hungry, he just doesn't know that paste is for art, not food." Summer pointed out hoping that Animal was alright hearing drumming, guessing Animal was drumming to feel better from his mistake.

"Are you kids alright, but who made this cute card?" the teacher asked the kids.

"We are, and Animal made that card for his mom for mom's day but he almost ate paste, so ran off because he was upset." Gonzo told her, making her get it, knowing that Animal had just made a mistake, glad the other kids had stopped him, from doing it going to see if he was alright, since he did get hungry a lot, from what his mom told her, especially with cookies.

"Animal feel better now, after drumming, but hungry." he said making the others relieved he was feeling better, that he used drums to calm down, plus surprised that the teacher liked his card, plus they'd tidied up after making cards..

"Yeah, we're happy you're feeling better, we were just looking out for you, as not everything is food." Piggy said seeing him get it happy it was actually he was hungry.

Plus he wanted to play drums for his turn of show and tell, hoping it would be awesome plus he had been practicing, when he was alone but hugging them right now, despite getting jelly on them, making him chuckle licking his fingers, instead of using an napkin making the kids chuckle


	11. Fixing A Bad Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series and watching the Show and Tell clips for the reboot gave me ideas and love little Animal and his love for drums along with Summer since those two are gonna be my favourites once the show airs**

 **In this one, Summer has a bad day and her friends accidentally add to it but they help her feel better like a group hug**

* * *

Summer was looking for her friends as the teacher had asked where they were, but the artistic female had been so busy working on an art project that she had not noticed her friends had not just went into the backyard so had went to get ice cream from the ice cream truck that was in the area right now, using loose change they'd found in the couch which surprised her.

"Oh hey Summer, we had to get ice cream, as it is a hot day plus after Animal heard the music, he ran out like a bullet, like when Gonzo shoots himself out of a cannon, so relax because the teacher will never know." Piggy told her eating a strawberry Popsicle.

"Yeah, ice cream good!" Animal said as they were back in the backyard just having fun, plus Summer was painting adding to her backyard art gallery, but she'd just been worried for her friends, because her mom had taught her, not to run out into the street even if the ice cream truck was there.

"Summer mad, because we eat ice cream?" Animal asked her.

"No, I was just worried for you guys, as my mom said you can't run into the street, even if the ice cream man shows up, you know?" she explained to him but he and the others were leaving her alone, plus Piggy was playing princess of the tree castle, Kermit playing on the swings, Animal doing handstands and Gonzo and Fozzie doing stuff.

"Yeah, we should leave her be, as we didn't mean to worry her." Kermit told the others, knowing they were good friends and that Summer did not want anything to happen to them, plus noticed she was not wearing her beret, which she always wore which she claimed made her look like a real artist, but she was getting frustrated, taking a deep breath, putting what she was using down on the table.

The others were guessing that she was just upset, going over to her, knowing that hugs helped, when afraid or nervous, or hurt so they were having a group cuddle guessing she was having a bad day, and them leaving the backyard to get ice cream had added to it, feeling bad.

"Summer feel better now?" Animal asked, seeing Summer nod feeling a little better, since she'd woken up late, rushing through breakfast and had spiller breakfast on her favourite smock along with nearly forgetting her backpack which had her favourite things including her art stuff feeling sleepy.

Kermit had no choice but to tell the teacher, despite Piggy saying not to, after the teacher had noticed that Summer was not acting like herself, telling her making the teacher relieved, despite putting them in time out.

* * *

While that was happenimg, Summer had woken up from her nap, feeling in the mood to draw or paint again so her friends trying to cheer her up had given her inspiration, getting to work, or in the zone as the teacher had said like when Animal was playing the drums not knowing her friends were in time out, for leaving the backyard without asking.

"They'll love it, and a great piece for the Summer Penguin Gallery of Awesome and amazing art projects." she said, happy that things were getting better, after a rocky start to her day, smiling seeing the other kids impressed seeing her newest piece but more happy she was painting again.

"Wow it's awesome, and guess that you're feeling better, plus guess we inspired you, eh?" Kermit told her seeing her nod.

"Yeah, it was helping me feel better, after what had happened today." Summer replied.


	12. Making A Mistake

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of the stories, plus the extended version of the theme song for the reboot gave me ideas especially the part where I saw little Animal wearing a football helmet and holding a baseball bat which was giving me ideas like when they were playing basketball inside.**

 **In this one, a game of indoor baseball makes Animal freaked out, and hide but the teacher helps them out.**

* * *

"Let's pkay some baseball, you know?" Gonzo said to Fozzie and the others.

"Yeah, play ball!" Animal said, grabbing the baseball bat in the main room makimg Piggy and Summer curious and nervous seeing Animal getting excitable, remembering when Gonzo and Kermit had played basketball inside.

"Animal, baseball is for outside, not Ibside because something's gonna get broken." Kermit said to the red haired and furred boy in question seeing him roll his eyes.

"Animal be careful." he told him but Gonzo agreed, pitching the ball as Animal swinging the bat hitting the ball, bouncing off the walls making the other kids duck and the teacher wondering what was going on, seeing it knock over a mug smashing it making Kermit surprised.

"Uh-oh, you really did it drum boy, tnat was her favourite mug." Piggy said.

"Animal not mean it, accident!" Animal said feeling bad, as Summer got it, wanting to try and fix the mug, seeing the teacher stop her, because she didn't want anybody hurt, sweeping up.

"Don't be hard on Animal, as everybody makes mistakes, plus baseball is more for the backyard, not inside." the teacher told them, making Summer get it, seeing Fozzie say that he could not find Animal making the kids worried, because they thought he had ran away, because of what happened making Piggy feel bad.

"I don't think he went too far, you know?" Fozzie told them hearing growl like sniffling from behind a bush, making them get it, that Animal was hiding behind it, making them get it.

"Knock-knock." Fozzie said to Tne bush making the others get it.

"Animal not there." Animal said from behind the bush, making them grin.

"Animal come out, the teacher's not mad, plus it was just a mistake." Gonzo told him.

They then saw said wild red haired and furred boy come out from the bush, feeling a little better, hugging them making them get it, making the teacher smile, because she had came out, to check on tnem so relieved that they had gotten Animal to come out of hiding as it was snack time seeing the kids come inside.

"Yeah, Animal feel better, but sorry." Animal told the teacher.

"It's alright, as it was just a mistake plus I think we learnt something, from it." the teacher replied to him.

They were getting it, but having fun hoping to go outside again, plus it was nearly nap time, so could go after naps making the teacher grin despite the fact that it might rain, knowing the kids would make the best out of it, seeing the kids getting ready for nap time which was a good thing.


	13. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

 **I got inspired again after seeing the clips for the show that were uploaded onto YouTube the other day, looking forward to the show and then my guy friend came up with something adorable involving Ms Dot from Kermit the Brave and her being friends with little Deadly which makes sense.**

 **In this one, Deadly comes to play but finds Dot, and makes friends with her as they are dragons which is awesome**

* * *

"Deadly you okay, why sad?" Summer asked the dragon boy, as he had came to play but he seemed a little downhearted which was weird.

"You know I'm a dragon right, but there aren't many dragon kids in America for somebody like me to play with." Deadly replied crossing his arms despite having his pink cardigan on.

"You never know, it is possible, plus you are unique just like Animal." Piggy told him, which did not make Deadly feel better seeing them go outside for a bit, letting them be, deciding to colour, until he heard sounds from the closet making him curious and his eyes widen, knowing only a agon could make those sounds.

 _Time to explore as I do like adventures, like my friends, but they will be impressed._

He was going into the closet that was bigger on the inside and like a cave, going inside, as he was not that afraid of the dark like his friends were hearing growl like sounds getting louder, as he got farther seeing a light green scaled dragon named Dot making him grin.

"Hey there, I'm Deadly and yes I'm a dragon too, plus was lonely, until I heard growl noises from in here, so went exploring." Deadly told her giggling following her into the dragon world.

He saw there were cave like houses in neighbourhoods like home, seeing Dot's friends there who were curious about the light blue scaled dragon boy hearing him explain to them, so we're having a blast playing all kinds of games plus after a while we're having juice boxes, plus Deadly was telling them things which was impressing them.

* * *

Kermit and the other kids wondered why Deadly was in such a better mood, hearing he'd met Dot which was a good thing since he'd been feeling lonely so having an afternoon snack hoping to see Dot again, making Kermit get it so was seeing him drawing which impressed Summer since she loved doing art stuff too, relieved that the dragon boy was feeling better, hearing him humming which was good.

"I'm glad he met Dot, as he must get lonely, as there must not be many kids like him, where he lives." Piggy said seeing Fozzie nod but was running around reminding Deadly of some of the games that he, Dot and her friends had been playing teaching them


	14. Daring To Impress At Tea

**A/N**

 **Hehe, the promos for the reboot inspired me to update, but hope you love.**

 **In this one, Piggy is having one of her usual tea parties, and reluctantly let's Animal come, so the others help him learn how to behave to impress Piggy.**

* * *

Kermit and the other kids noticed, that Piggy was setting up for one of her tea parties making Summer curious, seeing Animal sigh, knowing that Piggy would not let him come because she said he was too wild, making the wild red haired and furred boy sigh.

"Piggy expects us, to act fancy at these things, and thinks that Animal doesn't know manners." Fozzie said to her makimg Summer sigh, because Animal might be wild but he was a kid like them hopimg Piggy would get that.

"Animal not mind, Animal play drums." Animal said to her, making Kermit sigh.

"Piggy maybe you should let Animal join the party." he told her seeing Piggy roll her eyes at this because she knew that Animal was too wild for tea parties and might spill tea or make a mess.

"Yeah, give him a chance, as he might surprise you." Summer told her, as the other kids agreed but Animal was playing his drums, making Piggy sigh covering her ears seeing Animal stop, realising she was there.

"Hi Piggy, you alright?" he asked her, hearing her tell him, making him surprised that she wanted him to come to her tea party as she normally left him out, when this happened unaware that Summer and the other kids had talked her, into letting him join in.

"Yes I do, alright?" she told him, making him excited, making Summer and the other kids exchange a look, guessing they had to teach him how to behave at these kinds of things seeing Kermit agree as they could help Animal to impress Piggy.

"You teach Animal how to act, impress Piggy?" Animal asked.

"Yes as if we help you, Piggy might let you come to her tea parties often." Kermit told the wild red haired and furred boy.

"I know he can do it, we can help him out, as it's what friends do." Gonzo told them seeing Summer nod in reply but teaching Animal what he needed to know despite making a few hilarious mistakes making the kids laugh, and Piggy sigh.

"Maybe it was a mistake, to let him come, as things are going to be a mess." she muttered to herself softly, making the teacher wonder what was going on, hearing the kids except for Piggy tell her what was going on, making her smile.

"I think that's a good idea, to help Animal out, because it's good to help your friends." she told them, unaware that Piggy had overheard her plus seeing her friends helping, and dressing up fancy for the tea party including Animal, putting on a top hat making Summer grin.

"I knew he could do it, as Piggy is impressed, because she thought that he could not do it, or ruin things." she told the others seeing Kermit agree in reply, seeing Piggy surprised by how Animal being good at tea parties seeing the wild red haired and furred boy nod in reply feeling better, unaware the teacher was watching, impressed.

"Did I miss the festivities?" Deadly asked wearing a top hat, hugging Piggy making her giggle.

"Nope, plus Animal is behaving, not spilling tea or making a mess." Piggy told him.


	15. Not Wanting A Bath

"Whoa, is it just me, or does something stink?" Gonzo seeing the other kids agree, unawsre Animal had gotten dirty and that was the source of the smell makijg them surprised.

"Somebody needs to be cleaned up, before he starts playing with his friends, or his drums." the teacher told them.

"Animal fine, no bath!" Animal said making the other kids exchange a look, knowing that Animal was a very strong willed kid so was seeing him running away from her, making Kermit sigh because Animal was dirty, and needed to get cleaned up.

"Animal, if you don't take a bath, things are gonna get weird, and playtime might be weird." Summer said as she wrinkled her beak at the smells coming from their friend, seeing the teacher agree hoping that he might change his mind.

"We should leave him be, as maybe he'll come around." Kermit told them, as they went to play.

"Why everyone mad, that Animal not like bath?" Animal muttered as his imagination transported him into swampy terrain making him grin, playing in the mud, seeing amphibian kids who were also not clean, impressed after he introduced himself, saying they had ran away because they did not want a bath either, making little Animal surprised because he would hate not being around his friends, or playing drums.

"Animal go back, take bath, be with friends." he said as the swamp and those amphibian kids disappeared being back in the playroom again, going to find the teacher making her impressed that he wanted one, along with the others.

"I get the feeling, he went on an adventure without us, that made him change his mind." Piggy said as they were doing art projects while Animal had been stubborn about taking a bath, so relieved.

* * *

After his adventure in a swamp involving being stinky, a certain little drummer had decided he wanted a bath, making the teacher happy along with his friends, wondering what had made him change his mind about it, hearing him expkain in his talk.

"Aww of course we still wanna be friends, just you were needing cleaned up but intresting you had an adventure in a swamp." Kermit told him.

It was after the wild red haired and furred boy had a bath so was in the playroom, in clean clothes, which relieved everybody that he was clean.

"Did you see other frogs, you know?" Summer asked him, seeing him nod as he was hugging his drums.

"Yep, they ran away, not want bath, but left friends, Animal not do that." Animal replied to them.

They got it, but knew he was very loyal to them, as they were friends, having a group hug making the wild red haired and furred boy feel better.


	16. StoppijgbA Mud Monster

"Is a certain wild guy alright, as it's almost nap time?" the teacher asked the kids, seeing them shrug their shoulders guessing that a certain wild red haired and furred boy was riled up in energy to take an nap unaware that his favourite stuffed bunny had gotten dirty, and he didn't like sleeping without it.

"Maybe he's having extra wild time, you know?" Piggy whispered to them, making the otjers shake their heads knowing that something was bothering their friend, and he was not happy!

"Binny get dirty, Animal not sleep without it!" Aninal said making them get it, as Summer had her blanket that she liked cuddling with so got why Animal was upset thinking maybe an adventure might help, guessing the teacher had put Aninal's stuffed bunny in the tumble dryer.

"Hey it's alright, maybe a mud monster did it, so kids can't have their favourite cuddle things for bedtime or nap time so we could stop him" Summer said making Animal and the others agree, as their imaginations were running wild, transporting them into a forest plus they had water guns, guessing a mud monster did not like being clean, like Animal sometimes.

"Animal smell mud beast!" Animal said leading the way, using his nose.

"Eww, it's all muddy and stinky, you know somebody needs to make that mud monster take a bath!" Piggy said to them, but saw stuffed animals, blankets among other comfort items stashed away, making the kids annoyed, plus loading the water guns squirting the mud monster.

"What the heck are you kids doing?" it said annoyed.

"Stopping you, from taking stuff and making them dirty, as kids need their comfort stuff like their stuffed animals or blankets, but you took them plus made them dirty." Gonzo said seeing the otjers agree.

"You make bunny dirty, so Animal not nap." Aninal said to it, making the mud monster frown.

"I didn't mean to, but was looking for my favourite comfort thing, that's why I took these things, drop the water guns!" the mud monster said to them.

"I get it, he must have trouble sleeping too, without his favourite comfort thing, just like Animal." Gonzo pointed out to them, making the others realise he was right, seeing he'd found it.

"I'll return everything alright, but thanks." the mud monster told them, as the forest and the mud monster vanished finding themselves back in the playroom, seeing Animal frown.

"Tne mud monster might have gotten his favourite comfort thing back, but Animal doesn't meaning there's no way he's taking an nap now, meaning he's gonna be grumpy meaning time out." Fozzie said while they were getting ready for naps.

* * *

"Is Animal alright, he did take an nap, right like you did?" the teacher asked, making the kids sigh.

"Nope he won't unless he has that stuffed bunny, plus helping a mud monster find his lost comfort thing made him miss it even more." Kermit said making her get it, as the stuffed bunny was still drying.

"Maybe you can get him to, as it still is drying, since it did get dirty." the teacher said, seeing them get an idea, going into the playroom seeing a certain wild red haired and furred boy flying an airplane, making them curious.

"You can't fly away in an airplane, Pkus you're just tired but we get it, but if you can stand up to a mud monster, you xan try and sleep." Piggy said seeing the others agree.

"If you can stand up to a mud monster, then you can take an nap." Kermit told him, seeing him sleepy after everything including trying to fly away impressing the teacher, wondering how they had did it.

"We reminded him that if he stood up to a mud monster, he could try and nap." Summer told her seeing the stuffed bunny was clean knowing Animal would be happy, after waking up.


	17. Helping A Friend

The kids noticed that Deadly was acting odd, self-conscious of everything he was doing which made them wonder if something was the matter, or if they could help the dragon boy feel better plus we're doing art projects and he was worrying about what others would think making Kermit curious, hoping the dragon boy would tell them.

 _I'm not a shrimps scale brain to my friends, like dad said, but those big kids were mean, just because I was being me._

"Deadly you alright, is something bugging you, you know you can tell us, right?" Piggy said to him.

"Yeah there is, back home these big kids were being mean, and one of them tripped me, which is why I have a band-aid on my nose." Deadly told them, making them surprised, as bullies were not nice.

"My dad knows about it, as I told him, you know?" Deadly said making them get it, seeing Piggy hug him which made his cheeks go pink making the otjer kids giggle, just as the teacher walked in because it was snack time relieved things were alright, plus they'd had an adventure before Deadly came over.

"Y-Yeah we're alright, just doing art stuff." Deadly told her, making the otjer kids exchange a look.

"I think we need to cheer him up, since Piggy is doing that, you know?" Summer told them.

"Yeah, he had a lousy day from the looks of it, you know?" Gonzo told them seeing Deadly and Piggy at a the table which the teacher thought cute, seeing the other kids agree, guessing that she was helping a certain dragon boy relax hearing snorts from him which was a good sign plus wondered what the big kids had said to Deadly, that had hurt his feelings.

"They were calling me shrimps and a scale brain, whatever that means." Deadly said shrugging his shoulders, behind his fardigan making tnem confused because he was pretty fun to play with, so they could help him feel brave plus saw the teacher had made croissants again, impressing Deadly making the kids grin, seeing Animal excited because it reminded him of when they had flown to Paris.

"Wow you flew to Paris, that's pretty awesome, was it fun?" he asked them."Animal's right,

"Yes it was, once Animal landed the plane, after we let him." Kermit told him.

"That was awesome, but it must have been scary to fly." Deadly said.

"Not scary, fun, plus we go to Paris." Animal told him.

"Animal's right, it was fun, but you can be brave, you are a dragon boy, and dragons are pretty brave like in some of the stories that the teacher reads to us, to stand up to those big kids that were being mean to you." Piggy told him.

"I guess so, but thanks, you're all pretty smart." Deadly replied to them, making them smile at his words, as the teacher did say that to them a lot.

"You're welcome, as we're friends, and friends help each other." Summer said to him.

He was feeling better, after talking to them, and just hanging out, plus having some playtime was making the dragon boy feel better and ready to stand up to those bully kids.


	18. Sending A Pistcard Home

Summer had just woken up from sleeping, getting ready for another day of awesome fun and adventures with her friends while putting on her favourite turtleneck sweater hearing her mom call her for breakfast going downstairs seeing her mom had made cereal noticing a postcard from their old home, the South Pole making her mom grin, reading it to her making Summer happy, since she had told her friends about that, when Gonzo thought the chicks were flying south for the Winter.

"Yeah, the teacher explained it that some birds don't do that, but hope my friends back home are alright." Summer told her as her mom understood explaining she could send them a postcard making her get it, hoping that her friends were alright plus was packing her backpack with what she wanted to take to daycare with her, plus her mom's idea was stuck in her head.

"Ready to go sweetie, as we gotta go?" Summer heard her mom ask nodding leaving with her mom.

At daycare, the other kids were playing around, relieved that Summer was here, seeing her doing art stuff making them wonder what was going on with her, making them remember what she'd said about moving here from the South Pole unaware that her friends had sent her a postcard which had inspired her, so was doing that.

"Summer make art?" Animal asked her, seeing her nod.

"More like makijg something, to send to my friends back at the South Pole." Summer replied.

"Ooh, but why do that?" Piggy asked her hearing Summer tell her and the others as Kermit remembered that Summer had told them, that she had moved from the South Pole when Gonzo thought the chicks were going to fly south for the winter.

"Yeah, they sent a postcard, so I hope they like this." Summer told them.

The teacher got that, as she remembered Summer's mother telling her this, when dropping Summer off this morning, so thought it sweet she was doing this seeing the other kids go play.

Summer was then getting an idea for what to put on her postcard, drawing her and her new friends here, making her grin knowing her friends at the South Pole would be curious, giggling making the other kids wonder what was going on plus surprised she had put them on her postcard.

"Yeah well if I'm gonna tell them about you guys, I had to show them what you look like." Summer told them.

"Aww they'll be curious, I bet." Kermit told her, seeing Summer nod in reply.

"Yeah, as telling Gonzo about that made me think about them, besides the postcard from them." Summer said as it was snack time making the others get it plus it was snack time, so Summer was joining them, knowing her friends in the South Pole would love it plus would ask her about her friends.

* * *

"Wow the postcard you made, to send to your friends back at the South Pole looks good and see you put you with your new friends on it which they'll love." Summer's mom told her later, after pucking her up from day care.

"Yep, I did write about them, so I wanted to show them what my friends here look like." Summer told her, making her mom get it so was happy because she was an artist, which was where Summer got her artistic talent from.

"Yeah and they'll be curious to learn about your friends here, since you wrote about them." Summer heard her mom say seeing Summer smile.

Later after dinner, Summer was in her room playing but hoped her friends back at the South Pole would get her postcard, so they could hear what she was up to here, plus it was nearly bedtime, seeing she had daycare tomorrow.

She hoped her friends were alright, plus knew tomorrow would bring more fun and games going to sleep after her mom put on the night light before leaving her room.


	19. Making Art For Summer

**A/N**

 **Sorry for not uploading or updating for this series, and seeing the music videos and stuff for the recent ep, Animal Kong which interests me and stuns me at the same time, but I am beginning to love him and Summer together.**

 **In this one, Animal is enjoying listening to the new album by his favourite band and makes a very sweet art piece for Summer which astounds the otjers.**

* * *

Summer and the others noticed, that a certain red haired and furred boy who loved drums, music by the Electric Mayhem but right now, Animal was listening to music on headphones, as his mom had gotten him the Electric Mayhem's new CD which was helping him with his drumming which he was doing right now, drumming on the table making the other kids curious.

"His mom got him his favourite band's new album, so he must be listening to replied, making the others get it, seeing Summer a little sad, as she loved hanging around Animal, despite the adventure when he'd been like King Kong until she had calmed him down, hoping that would not happen again.

"Maybe Animal will wanna play, after a bit." the teacher told her, as they were going into the backyard.

Animal was also making something for Summer, as she loved adding to her backyard art gallery, plus she loved the others adding to it too, so listening to music was inspiring him, impressing the teacher by what he was doing.

"Summer ask forvart, Animal help." he replied smiling compared to the other day, seeing the other kids coming in for a snack, impressed by what Animal had did.

"It's for Summer, right, because she asked us to help?" Kermit asked seeing him nod.

"Animal sorry, for other day." Animal said to them makimg them get it.

* * *

Summer had been cleaning up what she and the others had been doing, involving art so was going inside realising her friends were having a snack surprised by the painting on the table, seeing it was of Animal hugging her after she had helped him calm down after being angry making her smile remembering the song she had sang to calm him down, hugging him.

"Animal sorry, he got angry, make art." he told her, seeing her hug him in reply, kissing his furry head.

"Aww it's alright, as everybody gets mad, but at least you feel better." Summer replied, unawsre the other kids were watching, plus Piggy was surprised that the female penguin youngster had kissed Animal, which the teacher thought cute.

"Yeah, he thinks she's cool, like that super hero plan we did, to get Piggy to play with her." Gonzo said, holding Pitato.

After a while, they were taking their naps, but Animal was out like a light, dreaming about being a rock star, like when they had been a band, and his drumming had gotten tne attention of the Electric Mayhem, who had wanted him to join them.

After waking up, they were having a snack, seeing Animal smirking making the others guess he had a good dream, whispering to Summer making her share the grin plus it being a hot day, the teacher was setting up sprinklers for the kids to play in, seeing them run outside into the backyard, having a blast.


End file.
